Halloween en lagrimas
by Samy58
Summary: Por que siempre lo tenían que obligar a esas estúpidas fiestas de Halloween, el tenia muchas cosas que hacer, aa y luego de recadero con ese estúpido americano...pero el ya no esta, por que ya no esta. Pero tampoco estoy solo, escucho muchas cosas, hasta siento que esta ahí...
1. Estupido Halloween

Les prometí algo en halloween, lo se, pero amm tuve invitados y no podía dejarlos, y luego ida al panteón y bla bla bla, cosas México-americanas…O,O, después hare un fic de eso JAJJAJAJA ok no ¬¬ pero sipi aquí les dejo este pequeño oneshot

**Esta historia es ficticia, nada de esto es mío *en este caso na' mas lo estoy poniendo en palabras* todo es de su autor *Himaruya Hidekaz* bla bla bla, cosas legales bla...**

**Pareja: **USxUK

**Advertencia: **Cosas de halloween, creo, amm cosas gay y see ¬¬. Fantasmas

* * *

Porque era ese día, bueno, no es que Inglaterra lo odiara, por que, bueno, también traía un disfraz. Era Halloween, y según él, América lo había obligado a elegir un traje, su primera opción había sido el de Batman y Robín, como pareja, pero ya lo habían usado anteriormente, después Superman y la Superchica, o por dios, el ni siquiera era una chica para andar usando esas cosas, aunque no le quedaba tan mal. Bueno al final cada quien eligió su disfraz aparte, Arthur se quedo con uno bonito y elegante del mago Merlín, traía botana, todas las naciones estarían ahí, aparte de quien sabe cuánta gente mas, porque "USA siempre celebra el mejor Halloween" o al menos Alfred repetía eso cada año.

Abrió la puerta, Francia fue el que casi salto sobre el

-Quítate de aquí borracho del vino, y ese horrible disfraz de que es- dijo empujando al francés lejos por al menos unos centímetros

-Ou, por favor, un abracito de bienvenida, era lo único que quería, aah y no te burles de mi disfraz, es de Napoleón- dijo todo amoroso y un tanto decepcionado Francis

- aa esta bien, bueno y ¿donde están los demás?- pregunto el británico

-Por aquel lado, yo estoy esperando a miss Seychelles-

El ingles, siguió adelante, alcanzo a visualizar a las demás naciones, no quería hablar con ellas en ese momento, quería localizar al "estúpido" americano, decirle que ya había llegado pero también que ya se iba, empujando a todos para poder buscarlo, hasta que sintió un gran jalón en su muñeca sacándolo de la multitud de gente hacia un pasillo.

Y ahí estaba un gran mastodonte vestido del Capitán América, bueno, la moda de los "Avengers" había sido fuerte, hasta él había visto millones de veces esa película, así que no dudo en saber que era el cuatro ojos, incluso antes de verlo completamente.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste- dijo Alfred

-Si, pero ya me tengo que ir, así que ten estas papitas que me retiro- dijo el mayor alzándole la bolsa de plástico con el contenido

-Claro, te puedes ir, pero después de que me acompañes a comprar más refresco, que por accidente España lo tiro todo, por andar persiguiendo a Romano. Por cierto lindo disfraz- dijo el "avenger" al mago gritón

-Por supuesto que no te acompañare a donde dices, ni que fuera recadero, y que rayos estaban haciendo esos dos…bueno, no importa, de hecho no me importa, gracias por el cumplido, tu también te miras raro, y otra vez, como ya dije, me largo- respondió rápidamente el británico, tratando de salir de ahí, antes de sonrojarse.

-PLEASE! PLEASE, PLEASE- insistió Jones, poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-O por Merlin, que por cierto hoy soy yo, no caeré en esas caritas, solo funcionaron cuando eras chiquito he inocente, así que no las hagas- declaro el de cejas pobladas

-Please *Q.Q* - dijo con su vocecita, sabía que Arthur, no podría soportar la resistencia tanto tiempo

-Ahhh, está bien- suspiro el mago tsundere, antes de que se arrepintiera.

El americano y el amante del té, salieron para ir a la tiendita de la esquina por los tan mencionados refrescos, llegaron a una tienda muy famosa en México, que después de invadir todo el norte, se paso a los Estados Unidos llamada "OXXO", entraron, se dirigieron a los pasillos llenos de gaseosas, cambiaron de ruta hacia el cajero, el de lentes hizo que el británico pagara, porque según, no traía la cartera, este se enojo y amenazo con golpearlo.

Alfred salió corriendo con Arthur detrás de el

-No corras, enserio ya no corras Alfred…ten cuidado… ALFRED!-

El cuatro ojos, como le solía decir, nunca fue muy cuidadoso, pero ni el pudo saber que eso iba a pasar, unas luces aparecieron como si de un encantamiento se trata, y eso que él era el mago esa noche, solo se escucho el grito desgarrado del ingles, habían atropellado a su "Hero", ¿Por qué?, estúpido Halloween, estúpidos disfraces, estúpida fiesta, estúpidos refrescos…

-Estúpido de mi- dijo llorando Arthur.

* * *

**Cosas de autora:** Se que al principio dije que seria un oneshot, pero me gusta hacerlas sufrir JAJAJAJAJAA *risa malvada* serán solo 2 episodios amm, que mas, se preguntaran por que tan triste la historia, por que yo soy emo...ok no ¬¬, pero no pase un "muy lindo" halloween, así que espero tenerlos en el 2° episodio.


	2. Estupido fantasma

Sí, tengo que terminar este fic, gracias por sus reviews, estoy toda emocionada, porque bueno esta historia es mía de mi *noo enserio ¬¬* y bueno, no las haré esperar más, soy mala pero no tanto XP.

**Esta historia es ficticia, nada de esto es mío *excepto la historia, toda fumada* todo es de su autor *Himaruya Hidekaz* bla bla bla, cosas legales bla...**

**Pareja: **USxUK

**Advertencia: **Cosas de Halloween, creo, amm cosas gay y see ¬¬. Fantasmas

* * *

Porque el ya no estaba ahí para hacerlo enojar, para colmarle la paciencia, quería que el abriera otra vez los ojos y lo obligara a comer esas horribles hamburguesas…solo debía mantener la esperanza, no es que estuviera muerto, solo en un sueño profundo, del cual los doctores no tenían mucha fe que despertara.

Arthur había asistido a diario al hospital, tomaba de su mano y entablaba millones de platicas con un cuerpo sin conciencia, el ya no sabía qué hacer, cada vez pensaba que hablaba mas con el mismo que con la persona acostada, ni sus hadas lo pudieron ayudar, intento mil y un encantamientos para despertarlo, pero nada de eso funciono, solo le quedaba esperar, quería que despertara, quería regañarle por haber corrido sin mirar a ambos lados de la calle, como si fuera un niño, no le importaba, quería abrazarlo y poderle decir que lo amaba, porque tenía que ser tan tarde, ya no podría ver esos ojos azules como el cielo, nada, estaba desesperado, pero no podía hacer nada.

Uno de esos muchos días, el estaba saliendo del hospital, se dirigía al pequeño apartamento que había adquirido en esas ciudad, ya que un viaje de ida y vuelta todos los días a Londres era algo que no se podía permitir, le habían dado facilidades en el trabajo como quiera. Bueno, el iba caminando, cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía, lo había sentido desde que salió de la habitación de Alfred, volteo varias veces pero no había nadie, escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, al faltar media cuadra para llegar al edificio departamental, se trago su orgullo y corrió hasta el ascensor, rápidamente oprimió el botón para el piso donde se encontraba su propiedad, prendió, empezó a subir.

Se detuvo.

Se espero un momento hasta que solo el ascensor llego de nuevo al lobby, salió de ahí, aun mas espantado, y con todavía mucha adrenalina en su cuerpo siguió corriendo hacia las escaleras, sus pies se movieron como si de un maratón olímpico se tratara, y eso que las olimpiadas ya habían sido en si hogar, tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta, aventó todo a la sala y prendió las luces, se sentía un poco más seguro, examino si habían robado algo, no sabía porque, pero por si las moscas, como dicen, todo estaba en orden, entonces, dio un suspiro, se quito los zapatos y se sentó algo cansado en su sillón, era tan cómodo, que podría dormir ahí, sus ojos se cerraban, cada vez mas…

-Hola- escucho que le decían

-Hola, Arthur, no deberías dormir aquí, te resfriaras- por dios, no era su imaginación o ¿si?

El británico, no hizo mucho caso, debía estar cansado, era eso, voces en su cabeza, culpas, debía de ser eso nada más.

-AAAH! Hazme caso, ni toda la molestia de seguirte hasta acá, y entrar sin tu permiso- en eso el ingles abrió de golpe los ojos.

No lo podía creer, que diablos estaba pasando, veía a un casi trasparente Alfred frotando por toda su sala, regañándolo por dormirse en el sillón, se quería desmayar

-Ya estoy viendo cosas, debo estar enserio muy cansado, me iré a la cama- dijo eso ignorando totalmente a la criatura que seguía haciendo malabares aéreos.

Así como dijo, se dirigió a su habitación, ni se cambio, simplemente, se acostó y tapo hasta la cabeza, cayo dormido en menos de lo que se esperaba. Durmió como nunca, al día siguiente no tenía trabajo que hacer, solo quería despertar hacer la pequeña rutina en asa he ir al hospital a ver a Alfred, estaba pensando en eso, cuando pensó que había dormido ya lo suficiente, y que era mejor levantarse de una ves, cuando abrió los ojos.

-Hola de nuevo Arthur- dijo el espectro otra vez

-Hola Alfred- respondió el mayor por inercia

-AHH!, ALFRED! ¿Qué diablos', ¿que "fucking" está pasando aquí?- dijo sorprendido

-JAJAJAJAJA que no ves, al parecer soy un fantasma- dijo el americano con una gran sonrisa

El británico, no lo podía creer, pensó que ayer era por estar demasiado cansado, pero ahora estaba bien dormidito, y no lo podían estar engañando solo sus ojos, porque también lo estaba escuchando.

-Por dios, ¿no se supone que los fantasmas aparecen solo de noche?, gran intento Francis, ya puedes salir, no me engañan tus horribles proyectores, ni tus efectos de sonido, sabes que no es una buena broma- Grito, hacia afuera del cuarto como buscando algo

-Inglaterra, bien sabes que soy real, Francia no tuvo nada que ver en esto, en verdad soy un fantasma- dijo luciendo otra gran sonrisa, de esas que solo el americano podía hacer

El mayo no podía estar más petrificado, parecía que iba a estallar en una risa histérica e inscribirse directamente a un plantel psiquiátrico.

* * *

**Cosas de autora:** bueno, estaba terminando el fic cuando mi computadora hizo PUFFF, igual que los deseos de los padrinos mágicos entonces se borro, hasta ahí quedo, y mi memorya no es muy buena, así que me dio pereza escribirlo todo de nuevo, amm aparte de que llevo 2 días si hacer mi tarea JAJAJAJAJA, necesito hacer algo de provecho aparte de leer doujinshis, pero no podía hacer nada sin dejarles una pisca del pobre Alfred :D ahora imagínense lo que sigue, ya saben reviews me hacen feliz


	3. Estúpido cerebro

Ya se, ya se, matemos al Panda-Tsundere, adelante, tienen mi permiso, no tengo mas escusa que soy mala escritora, aparte de floja, con crisis nerviosas, bueno, este esta muy cortito, se supone que era mas largo, pero lo corte por que...amm mi madre esta por llegar y no he hecho el quehacer LOL, estoy escribiendo el que sigue y puede que mas noche lo suba, si estuviste esperando esto, enserio muchas gracias nwn, espero que sigan leyendo apesar de mis crisis :S

**Esta historia es ficticia, nada de esto es mío *en este caso na' mas lo estoy poniendo en palabras* todo es de su autor *Himaruya Hidekaz* bla bla bla, cosas legales bla...**

**Pareja: **USxUK

**Advertencia: **Cosas de halloween, creo, bueno ya ni son de halloween, amm cosas gay y see ¬¬. Fantasmas

* * *

El sol estaba por ocultarse, Arthur apenas se acababa de levantar, y como no después de semejante desmayo, su espalda dolía, quien sabe cómo ha de haber caído, definitivamente estar en aires americanos le daban alucinaciones, pero eran tan reales que, bueno, por algo se desmayo.

-Enserio, cuantas veces vas a quedarte dormido, para mí que tu eres vampiro o algo horrible así ¿verdad?- Pregunto el americano asomándose por arriba de la cabeza del mayor

-No soy vampiro idiota, quien te manda morirte y luego darme el susto de mi vida saliendo como Gasparin, ahora si me disculpas, puedes irte a la sala, necesito un tiempo para comprender que está pasando- dijo un no muy calmado británico mientras le hacía señas al espectro que se dirigiera al cuarto continuo

Después de un rato, el americano floto por todos lados, investigo cada cuarto aparte del dormitorio, el refrigerador, los gabinetes, la lavandería, de pi a pa en esa casa, no era nada extraordinario, aunque parecía que estuviera lista para venderse de nuevo, y en el fondo un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió, sabía lo que Arthur estaba pensando, el porqué esa casa no tenía mucho, sabía que probablemente el doctor lo desconectaría y diría que él, bueno, su ahora solo cuerpo, falleció, le cubrirían la cara con alguna manta como en las pelis, después el británico saldría en el avión siguiente a Londres, llorando. Eso sonaba genial para algún drama romántico, pero no en su vida, no en la vida de Alfred F. Jones, aquel hombre de acción… que desafortunadamente tuvo un percance con un automóvil, pero no era para preocuparse, eso pensaba cuando el muchacho de grandes cejas invadió el cuarto hablando en voz alta.

-Está bien, admito que realmente eres un fantasma, ya no me desmayare, solamente no entiendo porque estas así, y por qué ahora- dijo Kirkland dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho volador.

-Bueno ya que, creo que no he comido nada, u ¿tu? Aa perdón, se me olvida que ya no comes, jajajajajaja- decía de forma algo histérica hacia el mismo

-Arthur, ¿Qué te ha pasado?, te miras más viejo-pregunto serio el joven de ojos azules

-JA! No pues tengo que estar más viejo, tengo tantos años que he perdido la cuenta, y bueno, también soy mayor que tu, no es que tuviera ojeras por cuidarte los últimos días…semanas, meses, ni nada por el estilo- respondió a la defensiva Arthur

-Hablando de días, ¿que día es hoy?- se pregunto a sí mismo el ingles, dirigiéndose al calendario – OMG! 30 DE MAYO! Se supone que mañana tengo una junta en Japón, demonios, tengo que apurarme y empacar para poder llegar a tiempo a algún vuelo, ¿Dónde está mi maleta? A aquí esta, mi ropa, ok, mi dinero, ok, necesito hablar al hospital para que alguien cuide de…- no termino de hablar y se quedo en su lugar, no quería que Alfred supiera que cuidarlo había sido lo primordial para él desde el accidente, simplemente dejo de hablar, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al aeropuerto, tratando de ignorar las constantes preguntas del americano, curioso y con ganas de molestar.

* * *

**Cosas de autora: **Se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero tuve una crisis no nerviosa, bueno, no se si me pueda explicar, cuando escribía sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a morir, o se me borraría la memoria, algo de ese pico, yo creo que necesito un psicólogo jejeje, no se crean, si han continuado conmigo hasta ahora, les agradecería mucho un review, así de esos con sabor a bambú que tanto me gustan, para la Panda-Tsundere


End file.
